From the ashes
by gwb99
Summary: During the fall of the Jedi order one Jedi escapes her clone executors. The question is if she can survive the endless stormtroopers and TIE fighters of the Empire. Or will she fall, like so many others... (ON HOLD)
1. The temple

**Hey guys! Okay so for those of you who've read my stories before you know I've done Halo and Star Wars crossovers. One of the characters in those stories was a Jedi Padawan by the name of Silva Aventios. This is her story during the early days of the Empire. **

**THIS IS JUST STAR WARS AND HAS NO RELATION WITH MY OTHER STORIES.**

**Also Star Wars belongs to Disney. But all OC's are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 14, 8:30AM<em>**

_Where to begin...well I guess I should start with why I'm righting this. Master Yoda said we should keep journals of our time as Jedi. I really don't know why. I was never good at putting my thoughts on paper._

_ Anyway I finally have a master! I'm shipping out to the front in a few days, hopefully. I'd give anything to get away from this temple._

_I wonder what it's like, combat I mean. I've done mock fights as part of training but I've never experienced it, seen it with my own eyes. I hope I'm up for it._

_Well that's all I have for now I guess._

* * *

><p>"Hey Silva!" A young human boy yelled from across the mess hall. his lightsaber out but not ignited.<p>

"What Tevos! I'm busy!" Silva yelled back, putting down her journal while at the same time earning looks from the other tables at her response.

"We have sparring today! Or did you forget that!" Tevos replied.

"Right, right. Hang on." Silva said, quickly running her fingers through her light brown hair in a gesture of frustration before grabbing her own saber and following Tevos. The two Padawans passed a few fellow Padawans, who the greeted before continuing on.

When they reached the training room, dubbed 'The arena' by the younglings first starting their Lightsaber training due to the masters always calling them gladiators. Silva smiled briefly, remembering her own training.

The two Jedi took positions and ignited their Lightsabers. Silva was relishing the familiar hum of her blue saber as she faced off against Tevos and his green Saber.

The two duelists were about to begin when another presence entered the room. Both Padawans turned and bowed before Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker.

"Please continue. we did not mean to interrupt." Master Kenobi said. Gesturing with his hands.

Silva nodded and turned to face Tevos once again. He made the first move, lunging at her midsection, which she easily blocked. She knew most of his moves and attacks, not from the force but from fighting him so much. She slashed at his lower legs, attempting to take him off balance. it almost worked as he very nearly managed to block the strike. Silva turned parallel to him before forcing her blade forward, using the force to propel herself. Tevos ducked and rolled while at the same time slashing with his saber in an attempt to throw Silva off balance. it worked and Silva came crashing down onto the training room floor. She picked up her fallen saber and charged straight at Tevos, her pride taking over her actions. Tevos didn't see Silva coming and she lunged forwards, hitting Tevos in his upper chest, directly at his heart.

Her blade didn't pierce skin or bone but merely singed Tevos' shirt. Their sabers were on the lowest setting so as not to harm anyone. The force from her strike sent him toppling to the ground. He held up his hand. The match was over. Silva was victorious.

"Very good. Most impressive." Master Kenobi said. Silva had forgotten about the two masters. She quickly turned towards them.

"Thank you mast-"

"Your form was all wrong. You need to be faster and more agile and attack from the beginning of the duel. you would have won earlier. Don't let your pride get in the way. Feelings shouldn't control your actions." Master Skywalker said. interrupting Silva.

"Um...yes Master, thank you for your advice." Silva said.

"Right, well. That was fun, But can I get some help, please?" Tevos asked. Silva looked down to find him bleeding from cuts on his shoulder and chest Where her sabre pierced his robe.

"It seems your strike did more damage than you realized." Master Kenobi said, helping Tevos to his feet.

"Yes Master. here let me help you." Silva said, quickly grabbing a wet cloth to give to Tevos.

Her fellow Padawan nodded and she began to clean up the blood.

"I guess you'll be seeing a lot of blood in the coming days eh Silva?" Tevos said, briefly wincing when she felt over the burn mark.

"Heading to the front, I presume?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Yes master. Padawan Learner Silva Aventios at your service. I'm Master Gid's new Padawan learner. I'm heading to join her on Munnilist in a few days." Silva said feeling quite proud of herself.

"Well then I wish you well Padawan Aventios." Master Kenobi said. Master Skywalker only nodded.

"Padawan Silva Aventios?" A voice asked. The group of Jedi turned to see a clone trooper wearing phase II armour in an urban cameo pattern at the door.

"Yes?" Silva asked expectantly.

"I'm Sergeant Storm of the 356th legion. General Gid wishes for you to come at once."

"I guess this is goodbye then, eh Silvy." Tevos said, calling Silva by a childhood nickname.

"Yeah...guess it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 14, 7:50PM<strong>_

_It's me again. I can't believe it! I met two of the greatest Jedi to ever live today. What a coincidence!_

_I also revived deployment orders to head for the front. I leave tomorrow! I'm so exited. _

_I guess I should fill out the rest of my day though. _

_During the sparring match today Tevos was injured (I didn't do it I swear) so I spent a good fifteen minutes helping him clean up. That was were I saw Masters Kenobi and Skywalker._

_Then a sergeant from my masters unit came to get me. He told me about my deployment orders and I spent the rest of the day with him, learning the ins and outs of the unit. And no I'm here. _

_Thats it for now, I'll write more tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this first chapter! <strong>

**Don't worry most chapters will be 3,000-5,000 words long.**

**Please tell me how I did! Leave a review. If you read this then you probably have time for a review.**

**Until next time...may the force be with you!**


	2. Boarding party

** Okay so did you guys like the first chapter? I guess you did because you wouldn't be here if you didn't.**

**I don't know if I said this last chapter but there will be a journal entry by Silva at the beginning and the end of every chapter. **

**on to the chapter. remember to please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 15, 10:00AM Aboard the Venator class warship Avenger<strong>_

_Its official. starship life is so boring! all I can do is sit around in either the observation deck or my quarters. I've been on the bridge but I really don't think its for me._

_I left the temple at around 6:00AM this morning and we won't arrive at our destination for another few days. I know we easily could make it in a few hours but the executive officer said it would stress the hyperdrive to much. I personally think its a load of poodoo but no one asks me. "leave the ship to us, Commander. don't stress yourself." They say. I think we should just go as fast as possible._

_Its stupid!_

* * *

><p>Silva quickly closed the journal, making sure no one saw what was written. It was something of a pointless move, though as she was in her quarters. no one would see her journal but herself. Her Astromech R9 beeped curiously, obviously worried.<p>

"Don't worry buddy. I'm fine." Silva said._ Maybe I need some food. _She thought.

She exited her quarters and headed down the grey hallways typical of a Venator. She passed various clone troopers of every rank and classification. They saluted her as they passed. Silva simply nodded.

As Silva made it to the mess hall she grabbed the muck that was being served as breakfast before sitting at an empty table. she wordlessly picked at her food.

"Mind if we join you, Commander?" A voice asked. Silva looked up to see the faces of three clones belonging to her masters unit.

"Sure. What are your names?" Silva asked, sliding down the table to give the troopers more room.

"I'm CT-3456 but my friends call me Skipper." the clone that had spoke before said.

"CT-6666, Firehound, Ma'am!" another trooper said. totally professional.

"My names CT-1299, Stellar. Ma'am." The last trooper said.

"Its good to meet you. Have you been in any major battles?" Silva asked.

"Parts of our unit were attached to the 501st legion on Umbara. these were mostly our AT-RT's though. the rest of the legion fought on the other side of the planet." Skipper said between mouthfuls of food.

"Stellar and me fought with master Windu on Dantooine . that was tough." Firehound said.

"I heard Dantooine was hard going." Silva said before taking a bite of her food. "I'm glad you made it."

"Commander Aventios?" A clone in an officer uniform said.

"Yes?" Silva replied.

"Captain Hubble wants you on the bridge. At once." The officer said.

"Sorry boys. Duty calls." Silva said to the three clones sitting with her.

"Don't worry about it Commander! Hey when we get to the hot zone remember to leave some seppies for us!" Stellar yelled as Silva made her way to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Captain Josef Hubble was a very strict but kind man. he came from a long line of naval officers and wanted to uphold his family's tradition. The best way to do that was join the Republic military.<p>

He was currently in charge of the Venator class warship _Avenger. _It was a proud position for him, _surely it was better than being captain of a spice trader. _He mused.

A clone officer approached him . "Sir, The Commander's here to see you." The clone said.

"Good. Send her in." The captain turned to face the fifteen year old girl who was nervously bitting her lower lip. She had light blond hair in a ponytail and she wore a tight fitting brown waistcoat over a cream coloured button up shirt. She wore brown pants to match the waistcoat while a red scarf was around her neck, while her outfit was somewhat unusual and untypical of Jedi the captain paid it no mind.

The captain was feeling pity for the young girl. _If there's one thing about the Jedi that's wrong then its how they are inducted into the order. _The captain thought. Remembering his reaction to finding out they were essentially inducted since birth.

"Padawan Aventios is it? Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Captain Josef Hubble. My crew and I are honoured to have you aboard."

"Thank you captain. It's been...a pleasure." The Jedi said. The captain caught her pause though.

"I take it your not a spacer, then?" He said.

"No. I prefer to have my boots on dirt. Not durasteel." The Padawan replied. "I mean no offence, of course."

"None taken my dear, none taken!" The Captain said, laughing. He then turned towards one of his officers, who nodded. "Now you may be wondering why I called you up here."

"The thought crossed my mind." The Jedi replied.

"Well we received a message from your Master. she's been trying to communicate for a few hours now but we just received the signal an hour ago. Also we will be exiting hyperspace earlier than planned. You have littlie over an hour to prepare."

"And you're just telling me this now!" Silva fumed.

We only learned of it a few minutes ago ourselves."

"Sir, General Gibs is waiting in the war room." A clone trooper said.

"Right. Come Commander, your master's waiting."

When they got to the war room master Gibs was already on hologram. Unlike Silva she was a Torgruta and wore a traditional Jedi robe. though this was burned and somewhat damaged. She had a bandage around her forehead and scratches dotted her face.

"General Gibs. It's good to see your still alive." Captain Hubble said.

"Master, are you injured?" Silva asked, a small trace of worry in her voice.

"Nothing a trip to the Bacta tanks wont fix. However I have an urgent warning captain. Your ship is in danger of being boarded. My forces already on the planet managed to destroy the enemy's surface to orbit gun platforms and most of their ships, however they have boarded every ship in the fleet with commando droids as the strike force. As my forces are at the breaking point on the ground I can't assist you. once you exit hyperspace it is nigh inevitable you will be boarded. I suggest my Padawan lead counter boarding operations."

"I agree. General. Commander I suggest you find Clone Captain Dev. Your master's second in command. He can help you organize the men." Hubble said.

"Master are you sure this is wise? I'm not very good at commanding troops. I have no prior experience, I can-!" Silva began to say before she was cut off by her master.

"You can do this Silva. Remember you are a Jedi. Let the force guide you."

"Yes Master. I'll go find the captain." Silva said. Then to Captain Hubble. "Permission to be dismissed, Captain?"

"Granted. good luck, commander."

* * *

><p>Silva practically ran from the bridge to the clones' barracks, passing startled crewmen and troopers.<p>

When she got to the barracks she realized she couldn't tell who Captain Dev was in the throng of clones. however she didn't need to worry as one clone yelled out.

"Commander on deck!" Within a heartbeat all the troopers were at attention. staring straight ahead, arms at their sides.

"I'm looking for a Captain Dev. Is he present?"

One of the clones in full armour stepped forwards. He had his armour colored just like the rest of the unit however he had a grey Kama and enlarged shoulder armour. his helmet had sights for night vision aswell as a rangefinder. "Ma'am!"

"Follow me captain." Silva said, then she turned to the rest of the clones. "The rest of you armour up! We have the possibility of boarders!"

Captain Dev added to her orders. "You heard her boys! I want your armour on in five! We'll give those seppies hell!"

And with that the clones got to work. In less than ten minutes their armour was on and their weapons were ready. Silva and Captain Dev saw none of this, however as they were currently heading for the hanger.

"How many men are aboard? I need a head count." Silva asked.

"We've got around 1000 of our boys aswell as the ships regular complement of marines. But most of the gear is extra ammo and supplies."

"It'll have to do...okay here's what I'm thinking. Your men will be the first line of defence while the marines defend the important areas." Silva said. She then turned towards a pilot and a couple of technicians.

"Pilot! Focus on the boarding craft, don't worry about the fighters! Your wingman can focus on them! Pass it on!" Silva said. The pilot nodded then ran off to tell the rest of his flight.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ma'am, having our units be first responders? Wouldn't the marines be better suited to fight first?" Captain Sev asked.

"Yes. This is the be-." Silva began to say when Captain Hubble came over the intercom.

"We will be exiting hyperspace in less than ten minutes! Pilots get to your ships! Counter-boarding teams get ready!"

"We should get to a better position, Commander." Dev said.

"Right. Let's go!" The two began to run, quickly heading for the bridge. The bridge was host to a scene of organized chaos as officers hurried about, trying to complete their duties while a squad of marines were hastily erecting a barricade.

"Ah, good, you're back." Captain Hubble said as he saw the young Jedi approach.

"Yes. I've done my best to get a defense going, It would be better if I knew the enemy's composition and strength. But I suppose what we have on hand will have to do." Silva said.

"We will exit hyperspace in three...two...one. We're out!" An officer yelled. Within seconds all eyes were on the view ports, scanning for separatists.

"Contact! Scanners show multiple boarding craft with fighter escort!"

"Blow them to pieces. Don't let them get to the ship!" Captain Hubble yelled as the first turbolasers began to fire.

"There're to many. We can't shoot them all down!" A panicked officer yelled.

"Projected impact is the left side of the hanger, sir!" Another officer yelled.

_"Bantha Group get ready to repel boarders!"_ Captain Dev yelled into his comlink.

_"Copy that sir. We'll try to hold them here."_

_"Good luck troopers."_ Captain Dev replied before softly saying: "I hope you feel no pain."

Silva was briefly confused about this before the realization dawned on her. Every trooper in the hanger wouldn't survive the coming attack. They would be overwhelmed and killed in the hopes that they destroyed enough droids that all the other units had to do was mop up.

* * *

><p>Clone trooper CT-2345 raised his weapon, a DC-15 Carbine towards the separatist boarding crafts, he like all the troopers in his platoon knew they were doomed when the captain had given them this assignment, yet they accepted it without question. It was their duty.<p>

The doors opened and out stepped B2 super battle droids, their wrist mounted weapons firing at his comrades, Judging by the screams some of his brothers were being killed, however he didn't focus on this. All he focused on was destroying the droids. His fellow clone troopers also were firing and were scoring some hits. However the super battle droids were known for their armour and weren't going down. One of them had an arm mounted missile launcher which it used to blow three clones to bits. Nothing was left of their bodies, they were completely automatized by the blast.

The clones numbered around 40 when the fight began but were now dwindling at 10. The super battle droids, however were only getting more troops as more craft pierced the hull of the ship.

_"This is CT-4567 to all units! We are being overrun! I say again! We need help down here Aahh!"_ A clone tried calling for help only to be shot in the side. The droids had beaten the first line of defence. As CT-2345 fired his blaster in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of droids. He didn't notice the droid that had gotten behind him. In a second the droid fired a shot at his side. He fell, still clutching his carbine in a small show of defiance.

As he lay on the ground dying he wondered what this war ever would have accomplished. He didn't get to wonder very long as a super battle droid saw the struggling clone, and shot him straight in the head.

* * *

><p>The droids had pushed all the way to the bridge. Clone units had fallen back or been killed trying to stem the tide. They had failed.<p>

Silva, Captain Dev, a squad of his men, marines and the bridge crew readied their last stand.

"Get ready." Captain Dev said as the droids began to cut through the door. The troopers and marines raised their weapons while the bridge crew waited behind them. Silva pulled her lightsaber out but didn't ignite it.

The door blew open, hitting a marine and two crewmen while the droids poured in. These weren't super battle droids however, but BX series commando droids. Captain Dev killed two with his DC-17 pistols before being tackled by a third. One of his men shot the offending droid before being shot in the back by a B2.

Silva ignited her lightsaber and lunged at a droid, striking it in the midsection before turning to block a vibrosword from another. She parried the strike before stabbing the droid through the head. The clones were holding their own, barely. Silva could see that if the droids weren't pushed back now it would be all over.

While she wasn't strong in the force (she barely passed the test given to initiates) she could easily force-push the droids back. So she did. The droids, which numbered around 20-30 were thrown back, short circuiting and shutting down. The bridge was secure.

"Commander Aventios, ma'am! The droids have been pushed back! There's a scattered pocket of B1's in the engine room but all other enemy units are destroyed." Captain Dev said.

"Good work." Silva replied before turning towards a group of four clones. "You four, with me. We're going hunting."

* * *

><p><em>"Why'd the commander pick us for this?"<em> One of the troopers said over a private com channel.

_"Because we're the best." _Another trooper replied.

_"Are we though? I mean there's the ARC troopers, the commando's and marines..." _Thefirsttrooper Said._  
><em>

"I picked, you, Osmo because you were at the right place at the right time." Silva said.

_"More like the wrong place."_ Osmo said._ "And how did you here us, I thought this was a private channel." _

"A Jedi never reveals her secrets." Silva replied, smiling alittle.

_"Man is it ever dark in here."_ Another trooper said, as the group opened the door to the engine room.

"Lights on troopers." The squad leader said. The clones turned their helmet lights on, brightening up the room.

They saw the five droids instantly and quickly dispatched them.

"That was to easy. There has to be mo-." Osmo said as the group heard the sound of a weapon discharge. The squad leader was shot in the back as a trio of commando droids revealed themselves. The droids closed the distance before the troopers could get of a return shot and quickly killed another trooper.

Silva destroyed one with a slash at its legs then quickly decapitated it. The two surviving clones killed another droid before the last droid snapped the neck of one of them then shot the other.

Silva tried to strike it with her lightsaber but the droid knocked it out of her hand before pinning her to the ground, it grabbed hold of her neck and proceeded to choke her.

While she may have been a Jedi she was only a fifteen year old girl and the droids metallic grip proved to strong for her to overcome. She felt herself losing consciousness as her supply of air was cut off. As she was about to finally give in and lose consciousness the droid was shot off her. Silva turned towards the direction of the shot to see Captain Dev. His pistol in hand.

"Are you alright Commander?" Silva's only reply was a shaky thumbs up before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Silva shot up from the infirmary bed, her hand going for her lightsaber which she found wasn't there before she realized she wasn't even wearing her normal outfit, but a hospital gown. She suddenly felt very embarrassed.<p>

"Sleep well?" A voice to her left asked. Silva turned to see Captain Hubble. She weakly smiled.

"I've been better. How long was I out?"

"15 hours. Give or take."

"I need to get planet side. Help my master." Silva said, attempting to get up.

"Don't worry about that. Captain Dev and his have already gone down to the surface. Sleep awhile longer Silva, you've earned it."

Silva slowly laid her head on the pillow and had a very rewarding sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>April 16, 9:30 AM, Aboard the Venator class warship <em>Avenger<em>**

_We successfully repelled a boarding attempt yesterday. I lost consciousness due to a commando droid. I'm still healing and have been confined to my bed. They moved me out of the medical wing to free up space for the wounded troopers._

_I saw my first taste of combat during the boarding. It was also the first time I commanded troops. I lost so many of them. The final count is 450 of my men and 150 marines. That's 600 people dead, all because of me. I should have prepared better!_

_I'm getting sent to the surface in, well I don't know when. I guess when I'm deemed 'fit for duty' I should probably get some more rest. _

_I hope there're still seppies on the planet when I get there. I don't want to be left out._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now everyone<em>.<em>**

**Just so you know, Silva's fighting style for her lightsaber is essentially that of fencing, as lightsabers were originally supposed to be.**

**Order 66 will happen in the chapter after next. I want to develop the troopers and master Gibs before I have the troopers attack. **

**Please tell me how I did by leaving a review! I can't tell if you guys like the style of the story or if you want anything changed.**

**Also I will be accepting one OC Jedi. If your interested send me a bio through a PM or a review. You can choose the species, gender and rank of the Jedi aswell as their lightsaber's colour (within reason) and fighting style. In other words go wild!**

**right so until next time May the force be with you! **


End file.
